Bruised Kisses
by Westerncat
Summary: Late night, bruised ribs, bruised lips. . .


_A/N: So. This is my first attempt at writing anything Batman related. Well second because I already have something else in the works. In the meantime, I give you this. . . The Joker here is more or less based on the comics, take your pick._

_Super fluff ahead. Just a warning. ;)_

* * *

3:05 a.m.

She bolted awake as the door slammed loudly, followed by a string of violent curses. She quickly berated herself for falling asleep, when her original intent was to stay up and await his return. He would most likely be angry at her for doing so without him. His carefully laid out plans fell must have fallen through, again. She heard the crunch of broken tiles underneath his feet as he made his way to the bathroom. He ran the water in the sink for a few moments before coughing harshly and spitting a few times. She opened her eyes just barely enough to see him hunched over the sink with his face buried in his hands.

"Puddin'?" She called out softly, hoping and praying that she wouldn't be the object of his anger this night. He stood up abruptly at hearing her voice and glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, almost as if he hadn't known she was there. She swallowed thickly as he turned off the light to the bathroom and made his way back into the bedroom, wordlessly. The only light in the room was that of the moon seeping through the cracked windows, giving Joker's already ominous appearance a one up. He walked over to their run down bed and sat down, taking off his vest and the shirt underneath, discarding them into a heap on the floor. He sighed heavily before his breath hitched and he fell into harsh coughs. After a moment or two of catching his breath he growled in anger at his body acting in a way that wasn't at all him. Harley hesitatingly reached out to touch his back, wondering if there was anything that she could do to lighten his obviously sour mood. She brushed her fingertips against his white skin and felt him shiver under her touch.

At least he hadn't pulled or yanked away, and at this knowledge a feeling of contentment settled in her chest. She pulled herself closer to his warm body and wrapped her arms around his tensed shoulders, relishing in the fact that he was allowing her to be this close to him without having told her to.

"Are you ok Puddin'?" She asked pressing her face into his back. His lungs made a sound akin to rattling duct-work as he inhaled, and she noticed a new darkening area just to the left side of his back. His injuries were mild, compared to most of the fights he tended to get in. On the bright side he hadn't been in a fight that involved impaling the body with a foreign object. She was sorely tempted to ask him about his bruising ribs, but she knew that would only irritate him further. Instead, she nuzzled his back, kissing up and down his spine before kissing his neck. As she moved to his shoulder blades he moaned in approval before reverting back to her previous question.

"Not now, Harls." Knowing that he was referring to her question rather than her actions, she kissed the prominent ridges of his ribs, taking care not to upset his bruised side. She smiled as another small noise escaped his throat and continued kissed upwards towards his neck silently urging him to lie down. As he did move to lie down it took all control she had to keep from giggling madly. He took notice of her eagerness and the fact that she was holding back and smiled to himself, letting her continue to pepper his skin with butterfly kisses. She was effectively making him shiver with pleasure, and while it made his body react one way, he was fighting off the urge to crush her skinny neck in his fist.

It could wait till morning.

He was too exhausted and the scuffle that he had been in showed him that the underbelly of Gotham was getting to be a little too big for their britches. In time they would learn it was him who held the reins in this part. He mulled this over in his head brokenly as Harley's fingers ghosted up the sides of his ribcage to his neck. He had to admit that her delicate touches did relieve some of the tension that had built up with knowing that lowlife upstarting criminals had the audacity to try and take a stab at him.

Figuratively, of course.

Harley finally stopped her teasing and climbed over him straddling his waist, staring down at him with a pout and her bright baby blues glistening as if she were about to cry. He was sure he knew exactly what was running through her mind, as she could be read like an open book at times.

_You are thinking too much Puddin'! Pay a little bit of attention to me, will ya! You've been gone all day without ME! Why are you bruised up?_ He mocked her annoying Jersey accented voice in his head, falsetto included as he regarded her knowing in the back of his twisted mind that somewhere he had to provide a little comfort to her as well, or she would just continue to annoy him to the point of sanity.

Rolling his eyes as she continued to stare at him almost expectantly he pulled her arm, yanking her down so she came to rest her head in the crook of his neck. Going against his better judgment, just this once, he gently grabbed her wrist and kissed the inside, hoping that small actions like this would suffice her need of physical contact instead of having to run all bases, which he had absolutely no intentions of doing. Not with as shitty as he felt.

No way.

She sighed contentedly, making the knot of annoyance in his chest just a little bit smaller, but it grew once again as she began to rub circles in his palm, absently. Usually when she did that it meant that he was in for an ear full.

"I'm sorry ya had a rough night Pudd, I was just tryin' to make ya feel better. You weren't talking much so I wasn't sure that you were enjoying it and –"He pulled her roughly closer to him and captured her mile a minute mouth with his, effectively telling her to shut up. She smiled into his kiss and ran her fingers through his already tousled bangs. He held on tight and poured his dominance and his freshly dusted passion into the kiss. He sat up pulling her to him tightly and brushed his cold fingers on the side of her face taking in her intoxicating beauty, and with a sudden flood of lust through his being, he reveled in the fact that she was _all_ his. Formerly speaking of reins, he needed to get a grip before he lost it.

Once she pulled back the arrogant smirk plastered on his face made her heart swell with appreciation.

"Is that better?" He asked somewhat bitterly as she continued to gush and turn many brilliant shades of pink even in the low light. She squealed in happiness before throwing her arms around his neck, making him grimace a little at the impact. His ribs were beginning to ache but he brushed it off as he held Harley close to him. He laid back against the pillows as days of little to no sleep caught up with him, while Harley, equally exhausted buried her head in his chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He smiled faintly, glad for the fact that she was easy to please sometimes.

* * *

A/N 2: Nope, there is no real plot here at all, and hardly any dialog, but then again I'm not that great with dialog.


End file.
